


And All At Once

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Two years after a bad break-up, Sam Wesson finally has his life together, and the best part is his busy, bustling daycare. But when the father of one of his favourite kids comes on the scene, Sam's carefully crafted world is turned upside down.





	And All At Once

[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277450)Title: And All At Once

Author: Cinnamonanddean /SinnamonSpider

Artist: Tx_DevilOrAngel / TxDorA

Other Pairing(if applicable): -

Rating: Mature/Explict

Warnings/Spoilers: - (Pending)

Summary: Two years after a bad break-up, Sam Wesson finally has his life together, and the best part is his busy, bustling daycare. But when the father of one of his favourite kids comes on the scene, Sam's carefully crafted world is turned upside down.

Art: Live Journal | Tumblr | Ao3

Story: Live Journal | Tumblr | [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277450)


End file.
